


Insecure

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Ten starts to get dangerous ideas once Johnny leaves for the NCT tour... the Instagram picture is just the last straw.





	Insecure

Ten scrolled through his Instagram feed, his hands clutching his phone tightly.

He wasn't the jealous type, he told himself over and over. 

He couldn't be.

He was mated, he had a child, and he loved all of his members.

And yet.

And yet.

Here he was, scrolling through the NCT 127 Instagram feed on his private Instagram- it was on private, and held pictures of his daughter and his small family that would never see the light. Only the members, Johnny's family, and his sister knew about it.

He was happy for Johnny, happy for 127 in general. He knew why they were so big right now. They were touring and playing new songs so they had to release an album first. They were the torch bearers, bringing the NCT brand out, so that Way-V and Dream could be successful, but that didn't mean that he didn't miss his Alpha. He really missed his Alpha. Now that he'd been debuted, he rarely got to see Johnny anymore, and they were constantly flying Way-V around, keeping the couples away from each other. Of course, the other couples were a little better off than Ten and Johnny. 

Lucas and Jungwoo were a younger couple than they were, but Lucas was kept busy. And he had someone to distract him, someone that he told Jungwoo about, and they worked like that. Winwin wasn't mated to Yuta and Taeil, and his tsundere personality meant that the other two were constantly bombarding him with texts, calls, and pics to make sure he knew how much they loved Winwin. 

But Johnny- Johnny hadn't been calling him as much. Ten could understand why he wouldn't.

Johnny was busy. He wasn't the leader of the band, but he was the pack alpha, and he spoke English, and in America that was enough for them to see him as such. He had to translate, and he was in front, that goofy smile on display as he led interviews and they did appearances after appearances. Ten could only imagine the mental strain that had put on Johnny, so if Ten only got a 'Had a good day. Headed to bed, love you,' he could understand.

But it didn't mean it hurt any less, and it didn't mean that he wasn't angry.

Because looking at these pictures… Ten was angry.

He should trust his alpha.

He wanted to trust his alpha. 

But he couldn't, because how could he? Johnny was living his dreams, living up the image of a childless unmated alpha. He was happy and of course, he had another omega hanging off of him, making the fans swoon, and here Ten was, getting to see it all on Instagram. 

Ten liked the picture of Johnny and Ten before putting his phone down.

He didn't want to look at it anymore.

Of course, just because he didn't want go look at it didn't mean that he would stop thinking about it. 

It was in his mind as he started dance practice that morning, knowing that it was nearing night for Johnny in the states. 

It was on his mind whenever he stopped to get water, and look at his phone and see that he didn’t have any messages from the alpha. 

It was all he could think about. 

He’d leaned against the mirror to watch Winwin do a certain move and all he could think was if Johnny had held Doyoung against a wall and fucked him. He hated that he could imagine it, that he could imagine Johnny taking Doyoung from behind in the shower, or bending him over a couch, or on the bed.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it and it was making him sick. 

“Ge,” Winwin called out and Ten finally looked up at the other omega. 

“Did I do something wrong? Why are you so mad?” Winwin asked and Ten’s face smoothed out. 

“No, I’m- I’m just thinking about something else, not you,” Ten explained clumsily and Winwin looked around before grabbing Ten’s hand.

“Can I- Can I talk to you?” He asked in Hangul, which meant that he didn’t want anyone else to know. 

Of course, Kun could speak hangul, but Kun wasn’t currently with them, so he knew he was hiding it from the younger kids, Hendery, Xiaojun and Yangyang.

“What’s up?” He asked and Winwin bit his lip before looking down. 

“Do you think something’s going on with Donghyuck and Taeil hyung?” He asked and Ten laughed. 

“No way, Taeil would never cheat on you, he’s whipped, and you know how Donghyuck and Jaehyun are, you have nothing to worry about,” Ten said and Winwin nodded. 

“Right, I just- I dunno, It’s fine, I’m fine. I wish I were there, though. I belong there, with the group, with my boys-” Winwin cut himself off. 

“Not- not taking anything from us, I love Way-v too. I love being here with you guys,” Winwin backtracked and Ten shook his head. 

He knew how Winwin felt, and he knew that the omega would give his best no matter where he was.

“But you miss Yuta and Taeil, they would be over the moon to hear you pine for them so,” Ten joked and Winwin turned red. 

“I’m not pining over them,” He said, his voice clipped in embarrassment and ten smiled. 

He loved those Betas, no matter what he said. 

“What about you? How do you deal so well with Johnny being far away?” Winwin asked and that anger was brought back swiftly.

“So not well. what’s wrong?” Winwin asked and his phone pinged. Winwin looked down at it,  smiling at the message. 

“What?” Ten asked, nosy because the only thing that could make Winwin smile so hard is his boys. 

“The boys are back at the hotel. They swapped rooms so that Yuta hyung and Taeil hyung could both chat with me,” Winwin said excitedly and Ten cleared his throat. 

“Did anyone else swap rooms?” He asked and Winwin texted them, his writing dry. 

He always did it to maintain that he wasn't affected by the betas, but Ten knew the truth. 

"Taeil said that Jaehyun moved to Donghyuck’s room which,duh, Mark moved to his room, and Doyoung moved to Johnny's" Winwin listed off and Ten ground his teeth.

Of course he did, and of course Johnny didn't tell him about it, because he was going to fuck Doyoung, so it didn't matter.

"Oh," Ten said and Winwin looked up at him. 

"Oh?" Winwin asked and Ten shook his head as Winwin's phone began to ring.

"They're video calling," Winwin said and Ten have him a thin smile.

"Go ahead," he said and Winwin answered the phone, that disinterested face back again as he walked out if the room.

Ten didnt even wanna know what they planned to do.

They were probably gonna have phone sex.

Ten stared down at his phone, waiting for Johnny to call.

If Johnny called him in the next five minutes, he wouldn't be mad.

His phone pinged and Ten's heart jumped in his chest.

It was Johnny, probably asking if he wanted to video chat.

He opened the messaged, excitedly. 

 

_ Hey, another tough day, headed to bed. Night _

 

Ten looked at the message in disbelief.

Johnny must have lost his damn mind.

Ten walked out of the room, heading to a different empty room.

He called, tapping his finger nails against the back of the phone. 

He was video calling, because he wanted to see Johnny's face when he called.

"Ten?" Johnny asked, his voice confused.

He was sitting on the bed, shirtless.

"Yep, it's your omega, Ten," Ten said and Johnny nodded, moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, instead of leaning against the headboard. 

“Yeah babe I know that, did you get my text?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded, his leg shaking in anger. 

“I got it, I really did. What are you doing?” Ten asked and Johnny looked around. 

“Going to bed,” He said and Ten nodded. 

“Yeah, Yeah I bet, with who?” 

“With who? what do you mean with who?” 

“I mean, who are you sleeping with?” 

“Sleeping- I’m not sleeping with anyone,” Johnny said and Ten could feel his heart race, this ugly feeling swelling in his chest. 

“Johnny hyung, I’m ready for you to take me!” Ten heard Doyoung call and he could see the omega leaning seductively against the wall. 

“Is that Ten,” Doyoung called before coming over to the bed, draping himself over Johnny’s back and nuzzling his nose in Johnny’s neck. 

“Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of our Johnny hyung,” Doyoung said and Ten felt that ugly emotion boil over in his chest. 

“Really Johnny? You have another omega in your bed, you’ve been ignoring me for him?” Ten asked, in english. 

“What- you don’t think- Ten come on,” Johnny started.

“You come on Johnny. Of course you can’t fucking wait to get away from me. I’m old now right, you’re a carefree alpha, you’re unmated there, it doesn't fucking matter. Of course you do this when I’m not there, why wouldn’t you? Fuck you Johnny.”

“Ten- You sound crazy.”

“Crazy, right, I’ll fucking show you crazy,” Ten argued back. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What’d you say, what are you guys saying, is Ten upset?” Doyoung asked and Johnny shook his head. 

Don’t worry about it Doyoung,“ Johnny said and  Ten shook his head. 

“Have fun with your whore,” Ten said before hanging up.

Ten moved back to the Way-v dorm, locking himself in his room. 

He was mad, but he was also so sad, it hurt. 

“Ten- are you okay, can I come in?” Kun asked through the door, and Ten made a noise to assent before getting up to open the door for him.

“Johnny’s fucking Doyoung,” Ten spat out and Kun sighed, stroking Ten’s hair.

Kun sat Ten down running his hands through his hands and spreading his scent over Ten, trying to calm him down. Ten didn’t wanted to be nested right now, but Kun’s hands were doing a good job of calming him down.

“I just- what am I supposed to do? I’m not like Sicheng, I can’t- I can’t share my alpha. What happens with Madee? Will doyoung be her step father? Will I have to meet Johnny in a Mcdonald’s parking lot to swap weekends? What happens to me, I can’t- my family won’t want me to come back, and Madee’s an American citizen- she’ll stay with him. What do I do?” Ten asked and Kun rubbed his hair. 

“Johnny’s not seeing doyoung, no one loves anyone like the way that Johnny loves you. You know that,”

“But they went sightseeing in the city together, and Doyoung said ‘Johnny hyung, I’m ready for you to take me, He’s been going on dates with Doyoung, and taking his picture.” He said and Kun scoffed.

“Johnny’s not even Doyoung’s type, Ten, you don’t really believe that Johnny’s cheating on you, what’s wrong,” Kun asked and Ten sighed.

“That should be me, I should be the one Johnny’s traveling the world with, and taking on dates to museums, taking pictures together. He’s replacing me with Doyoung! Why do I have to hide? Why do we have to hide our love?” Ten asked and Kun held him as his phone began to vibrate. 

“It’s Johnny,” Kun said and Ten sighed, reaching out with shaking hands. 

Kun handed him the phone before leaving the room.

“Ten, I’m not- I’m not sleeping with Doyoung,” Johnny said and Ten nodded. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Ten whispered. 

“The last time you went off like that, you were pregnant,” Johnny said and ten scoffed. 

“SM would kill me if I were pregnant again. I just- I’m insecure. I feel- I feel like you’re replacing me with Doyoung. No, you’re not replacing me with Doyoung, more like I wish I were Doyoung. I wish I could be in his position, I could be with you, travel the world, visit your hometown, see Madee. I just- I want to be with you, and I’m hurting,” ten said and Johnny sighed. 

“I just- I just want to be with you too Ten. I know it’s been hard, I know,” Johnny said and Ten sighed. 

“Why do you even like me, I’m such a needy bitch,” Ten complained and Johnny laughed. 

“You’re my needy bitch,” Johnny said tenderly and Ten laughed through tears. 

“Nice thing to say to your crying omega John,” Ten said and Johnny sighed. 

“I’m needy too Ten. I’m sorry I haven’t been a good enough alpha. And we’ll make it here together one day, I promise,” Johnny promised and Ten laid down in the bed, even if it were still day time. 

He watched Johnny get comfortable as well.

Even though they were oceans away, maybe Ten could trick himself that he were with his alpha.

It made him feel a little less alone.


End file.
